1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, the electrical connector has excellent waterproof function.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent issued No. 2667742 discloses an audio jack connector. The audio jack connector has an insulating housing and a plurality of conductive terminals retained therein. The insulating housing has a plurality of terminal grooves to receive the aforementioned conductive terminals. The conductive terminals are difficult to be assembled into the insulating housing because of the complex structures. What's more, the audio jack connector does not have waterproof function, which cannot meet the continuous development of the electronic devices.
Therefore, an electrical connector with special waterproof structure is desired hereinafter.